Guarded
by talksloud
Summary: Gabriella Montez is beautiful, smart, and intelligent. Everyone wishes they were her, and one man wont stop until she is all his. It is up to Troy Bolton to keep her safe, but can he do that without getting distracted himself?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all like this new story. It was just an idea that I had and thought I would run with it. This chapter is mostly just an intro, but w/e. Make sure you review and tell me what you think. Also thank you SOOO much for all you who have read, reviewed, or added Simple as a favorite; it meant so much to me.**

**I own nothing.**

Troy Bolton was preparing to finally leave the office to catch up on the sleep he had been deprived of for the last 2 months. Being an undercover cop was truly a dream job, but being the best of the best left him with no sleep and A LOT of overtime.

Troy had put 12 mob leaders, 4 most wanted criminals, and 2 plotting terrorists into jail this month just to name the large things; he also made many smaller busts. Thankfully things were finally starting to settle down and he was going to take a few days off, maybe go to Hawaii.

Just as Troy was thinking this his boss Greg called him into his office. Judging by the look on his face this could only mean one thing: Hawaii was going to have to wait… again.

"Troy, I know you were hoping to take a few days off and you are probably going to kill me for this, but I have another job for you. I would have put someone else on the job but she specifically asked for the best, and frankly you're it." Greg explained. He was really hoping he would accept this job, and he knew Troy being Troy would never turn down a chance to help someone. No matter how much he needed a break.

"Who is it and what am I protecting her from?" Troy asked giving in.

His boss smile "Her name is Gabrielle Montez. She is a 24 year old female who has quite a fan club. Every girl wants to be her best friend and every guy wants to fuck her. Apparently one guy took that to heart and started stalking her. She filed a restraining order against him but claims she saw him last week. She is afraid something serious is going to happen and wants a full time body guard until things settle down. Think you'll be up for it?"

Troy almost laughed in his boss's face; he was used to dealing with criminals, not doing beginners jobs like this. This had to be a joke. "You're joking, right? Your asking me to go on a babysitting job for god knows how long? There is no way in hell, put Chad on the case."

"She doesn't want just anybody, she wants the best."

"Tell her Chad is the best, she'll never know." Troy argued. It wasn't that Chad was bad at his job; actually Chad was a great cop, its just Troy was incredible. He never messed up… ever.

"I can't do that Troy. Please take the job. You said you wanted a break, well this will be a break for you, just one you're getting paid for."

His boss was right, this job would be a break compared to his usual jobs. Also you could never have too much money. "Fine I'll do it, but this is the last job I'm doing before I'm going on vacation. I mean it."

"Thank you so much! You start tomorrow. You'll have lunch with her at 12, and then you'll be with her from then on. Since this is a small job we don't need updates unless you feel they are necessary. We'll see you back here after your vacation. Good luck Troy." Greg finished up.

Troy left his work frustrated his boss got him to take on yet another job. He just hoped this job wouldn't be as boring as it sounded. If he's lucky it won't last long. At least that's what he's hoping for.

On his way home he decided to stop at Chad's. After an hour and a half of watching Sportsnet with him they started talking about work.

"So man, how's work going for you?" Troy asked.

"It's cool; I made three drug busts last week. I know that's nothing compared to your five, but it's good for me." Chad answered.

"Dude, three busts is great. The only reason I made five is because I'm creepily good at what I do. Compare that to anyone else and three busts is amazing."

"Hey is it true you were put on another undercover job, I thought you were going on vaca."

"Yeah, me too. Apparently she has a stalker and instead of getting a big dog she wants a bodyguard. She asked for the best and Greg gave it to her. I seriously think he's loosing it. Now I'm stuck babysitting a 24 year old girl instead of going to Hawaii. Life sucks."

"Wow it really does suck you're missing out on Hawaii, but I have to say I wouldn't mind babysitting a 24 year old girl. If she's hot I'll teach her some tricks, no extra charge."

"Dude, you're sick." Troy chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just good at my job."

"Dude that'd be a way to fuck up your job horribly. Talk about a major distraction. To be the best you have to be focused all the time."

"Yea well I guess it's a good thing you're the best, not me. I so would have fucked up by now. But have fun not doing anything physical with her." Chad teased.

Troy just rolled his eyes and decided it was time to go home. He had a big day tomorrow, as much as he wished he didn't.

Once he got home he packed and went to bed having no idea that fate was about to put him to the ultimate test; a test of his will power.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Gabriella gets introduced in this chapter. It is still a bit of a filler. I promise the action will start soon, but I had to get the story started. Also thank you soooo much for all the comments, favorites, and alerts, they all totally made my week!!! The reviews were sooo much fun to read. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review!!!**

Its 12:15 which means Gabriella should be showing up any time now…hopefully. She was already fifteen minutes late. Troy was getting anxious to see what this job would in tale. With every woman that walked through the door Troy looked to see if she was her; the only problem was he had no idea what Gabriella looked like. That would defiantly make it hard finding her. Luckily Greg described him to her so she knew what she was looking for.

Just then a beautiful woman walked in and Troy was blown away. Everything about her goddess like: her long brown hair, her big brown eyes, her slender figure, and her long sexy legs. There was no question in Troy's mind, she was gorgeous.

He was knocked out of his daydream when the goddess approached him with a familiar smirk on her face. He knew that smirk, he owned that smirk. That was the smirk he gave hundreds of girls a day who were throwing themselves at him. Shit, she must have seen him checking her out.

"If you're done with the front I can turn around so you can check out the back." The goddess said in a cocky voice Troy found breathtaking.

Everything about this woman Troy loved; he had to find out more about her.

"No need, I'll be sure to check it out later." Troy responded in an equally cocky voice. There was no way in hell he was going to let her beat him at his own game, no matter how hot she was.

"Well I'd love to say there won't be a later and walk away, but I can't." She responded.

"Why's that-because I'm irresistible and you want me just as much?"

"Ha," she scoffed, "more like because I need you."

"Well I'm all yours baby, just tell me when and where and I'll satisfy that craving."

"Troy I don't think you know who I am."

Wait how the hell did she know his name, he never told her. "No, but I'll get to know you well if you let me. How do you know my name, I'm not that popular, am I?"

"I highly doubt you're popular, and stop hitting on me it will make things awkward."

"What do you mean?"Troy asked extremely confused now.

"Troy I'm Gabriella Montez, you are now working for me." She responded.

Troy nearly stopped breathing. Only one word was going through his head right now. _FUCK!_

_Gabriella_

Gabriella was having a really bad day so far. First she slept in way later then intended, then she fell out of bed, next she slammed her head getting out of the shower, after that she burnt her neck on the curling iron, and now to top it all off she was running fifteen minutes late for a meeting with the man who was supposed to protect her. "Its official, someone upstairs hates my guts," she thought as she walked into the restaurant she was meeting Troy at. She wasn't even sure she was going to be able to find him; all she knew about him was that he was a tall, muscular 25 year old man with brown hair that swoops into his eyes and bold blue eyes. "This really fells like a lost cause." She thought as she scanned the room looking for anyone who might fit the description.

Just then a man sitting alone at a table four from where she was standing caught her eye. The guy was hot, she would be lying to herself big time if she denied it; but what really caught her attention were his eyes. They were the bluest blue she had ever seen, and his blue shirt really made them pop. But his eyes also had a darker, almost dangerous side to them if you looked closely. No one would want to mess with him.

As soon as she spotted him there was no question in Gabriella's mind, that was Troy Bolton.

Then an unexpected thing happened, he checked her out. At first she wasn't sure but by the daydreaming look on his face and the drool practically dripping from his mouth she knew he thought she was hot.

At the thought a smirk formed on Gabriella's face as she approached him feeling rather confident now.

"If you're done with the front I can turn around so you can check out the back." she said in a sexy/cocky voice.

With that Troy just smirked back and gave an equally cocky answer. Seeing him so confident made her want him even more.

Troy continued flirting with her for the next five minutes, which she didn't understand considering he was going to be working for her, but then it clicked-he didn't know who she was.

As much as she didn't want to Gabriella quickly ended his flirtatious banter by telling him who she was. As soon as she did his expression became one of total horror. Obviously he didn't mix business with pleasure.

"You… you're Gabriella?" Troy shuddered.

"Yea, is that a problem?"

"No. Look can we just start over. I obviously had no idea who you were; if I did I never would have acted like I did. I'm truly sorry." Troy answered, the business side taking over.

"It's fine. Why don't we get started?"

"Okay, tell me who I am protecting you from."

"His name is Pete Miller. I met him at a club about two months ago. He asked me to dance and I really didn't want to because I found him creepy, but I felt bad so I did. After one song I told him I was tired and just wanted to go home. He kept trying to get me to stay but I told him I couldn't and left. Now I keep running into him everywhere I go: the grocery store, the mall, the movies… Every time he stares right at me with this sickening grin, it's very creepy." She explained.

"Did he ever do or say anything to you after that night at the club?"

"No," she responded. "He just keeps watching me."

"Okay, well I'll stay with you until he leaves you alone. As soon as you see him point him out so I know who I'm protecting you against."

"Okay. Thanks for this Troy."

"No problem. How about we go to your house so I can unpack my bags?"

"Sure." She responded.

Leaving the restaurant they both had to keep reminding themselves to stay focused. Both of them wanted to keep her away from Pete. There was no room for distractions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry this took me so long to get out, life was a little crazy this week, and I had a bit of writers block. Also this chapter is a little shorter then the rest, but I really just wanted to get it up for you guys. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter, and make sure to REVIEW!!!**

The next morning Troy woke up to the smell of something cooking, actually it smelt more like it was burning. He quickly rushed downstairs to see what was going on. When he got there he saw a very frazzled looking Gabriella trying to put out the small fire on the stove. He quickly grabbed the bouquet of flowers on the table next to him, threw them out of it and dumped the water on the stove successfully putting out the fire.

"You started a fire?" He asked an embarrassed Gabriella.

"Well I wanted to make you breakfast to start out on a good note and to say thank you for doing this, but as you can see I suck at cooking." She said her face turning extremely red.

After a few seconds Troy burst into laughter. "Wow, I can't believe you almost burnt down your house just trying to make breakfast."

"I'm glad you find me starting a fire funny." She responded, a little taken back.

"Hey, come on you have to admit it is a little funny, I mean it's not something that happens everyday.

"Oh just shut up." She said giving in and laughing also.

"Now I see why you asked for me, you need someone to protect you from Miller and yourself. Keeping you alive may be harder then I thought."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"How about you let me do the cooking from now on?" Troy asked smiling at her.

"Deal." She responded smiling back.

After the fire fiasco Troy made them pancakes and they ate and got to know each other better. They were learning to enjoy each other's company and have fun together.

After getting ready for the day Gabriella decided she wanted to go shopping and Troy being her bodyguard had to go with her, but surprisingly he didn't mind at all. He thought it might be fun shopping with Gabriella. She was a fun person to hang out with and would defiantly find a way to entertain him while she shopped.

At the mall Gabriella tried on eight outfits of many different styles, some sassy and fun, and some sexy or eloquent. Each outfit she modeled for Troy and he told her if he thought she should get it or not. She ended up getting jeans, a white sun dress, a sexy black dress, a gray skirt, and a black camisole. Troy's personal favorite was the black dress. He was blown away by how sexy she was in it.

After that they started to get hungry and decided to head down to the food court to get something to eat. On the way down there Gabriella became sick of walking so she jumped on Troy's back forcing him to give her a piggyback ride there.

"Hey princess Gab's, you can get down now, we are here." Troy said causing her to glare back at him.

Chuckling Troy added "I'm just kidding, I love giving you rides and you are extremely light. I'll give you a ride any time you want one."

"Promise?" Gabriella asked in a seductive voice.

"Promise." He agreed with a smirk.

After pizza Troy decided to put the bags they already had in the car since they would get heavy if they stayed here much longer, and considering Gabriella wanted to look at shoes he knew it could take hours. While he ran out to the car Gabriella decided to wait on the couches by the entrance. After a few minutes of looking at the pamphlet with the list of stores trying to decide where she should go first someone cleared their throat.

She smiled and looked up expecting to see Troy, but when she saw it wasn't him the smile quickly disappeared.

Seeing her smile falter made Pete extremely angry, but he decided to play it cool. "Don't act like you aren't happy to see me, I know you missed me." He said in his sickening voice.

Gabriella was a little afraid, but there was no way she was going to show it. In a confident voice she answered, "Trust me, I didn't miss you. Also, you aren't supposed to be within 200 feet of me, or did you forget about the restraining order that can send you straight to jail right now?"

"Baby, you wouldn't do that to me."

"Want to bet your freedom on that?" She asked, taunting him.

With that he came so he was only a few inches from her face and said, "A fucking restraining order is not going to be enough to keep me away from you. We are meant to be together, and one day you'll see it too. Oh and by the way, I love it when your angry, you look so sexy."

"Get the fuck away from me." Gabriella responded.

"Or what?" Pete dared.

"Or else I'll fucking kick your ass." Troy answered for her in a very threatening voice.

Pete looked from Troy then back to Gabriella and asked her "What, is this your boyfriend?"

Before she had a chance to answer Troy cut in saying "She asked you to leave over a minute ago, if you aren't gone in three seconds I swear you won't be leaving here in one peace."

Pete was about to start a fight with Troy, but saw a few security gaurds heading their wayand decided to put off the fight. Instead he answered "This isn't over," and walked away.

"So that was Pete Miller?" Troy asked.

Yeah, so now you know what he looks like think you can keep him away from me?"

"I know I can. I'm sorry he got so close to you this time, but I promise it will never happen again. From now on I am going to be a lot more careful."

"Ok. How about we just go home, I'm not in the mood to shop anymore." She asked.

"Ok, lets go." Troy agreed.

With that the two headed back to Gabriella's house. Troy was kicking himself for letting Pete get that close. Gabriella was still a bit shaken up with what happened back at the mall. She had an awful feeling that that wasn't the last she would see of Pete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, first I wanted to say Happy Belated Valentines Day!!! I hope you all had a fantastic time with your loved ones!!! Next, Thanks again to all you who reviewed, you're the bomb!!! Lol And then on to the story…. Sorry it took me soo long to get it up, but it is a little longer then the other chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter; it's mostly Troy and Gabriella getting to know each other a lot better. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! It can totally be your Valentine's present to me!!!! Happy reading.**

The next day Troy could tell Gabriella was still a bit worried about Pete, so instead of chancing a run in with him again he decided they were going to spend the day inside the house, and lucky for him it was raining cats and dogs outside.

The first thing he did to cheer her up was to make her favorite breakfast, french toast. After that they both showered and put on comfy sweats since they weren't going anywhere. Then they were ready for more activities.

Since they were both still a bit tired they decided to watch a movie. They decided on August Rush, but ended up talking through most of it. They talked about whatever. They were just laughing and joking around, nothing very serious. That was until they started to actually pay attention and Troy realized what the movie was about. It was about an orphan boy who got reunited with his mom and dad at the end of the movie. This was a touchy topic for Troy, so he made up am excuse saying he had to go to the bathroom and left the room.

After a while Gabriella started to get worried and decided to go see what happened to Troy. She found him wondering around her room closely examining everything. "You know, if you wanted to see my room all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to make up some silly excuse about needing to go to the bathroom to sneak in here." She said, causing Troy to jump considering he didn't hear her come in.

"I didn't just sneak off because I wanted to see your room, I just didn't want to watch the movie and this is what I decided to do instead." He explained while examining a baby picture of her.

"Well you could have turned it off."

"It's not that I didn't like it, it was a good movie; it's just…it's a touchy topic for me Gabs."

"Wait, what is?"

"Orphans." He replied.

"Why?"

"Gabi, when I was nine years old my parents were murdered. They went out to dinner on night to celebrate their anniversary and while walking back to their car from the restaurant they were shot. Supposedly a guy just wanted to take my moms purse for drug money and my dad wouldn't let him, so he pulled out a gun and shot them both."

"Oh my gosh Troy, that's awful. I am so sorry." She replied feeling terrible for picking that movie. She wished Troy never had to experience that.

"It's not your fault. Actually that's the reason I decided to become a cop, to get those off the street who don't belong. Hopefully I saved a few innocent people." He explained.

"Troy I'm sure you saved many, I mean you're saving me as we speak." She explained looking him in the eyes.

Troy smiled back at her. She really knew how to make him feel better, and he loved that about her.

"If you don't mind me asking, who raised you since both your parents were dead?"

"My mom's best friend, Kathy Danforth. She has a son my age, Chad. My family was always so close with the Danforth family. My mom and Kathy met in High School and had been friends since. Also my dad became best friends with Brian Danforth the moment they met. My mom and Kathy introduced them about a year before my parents wedding. So Chad and I have been friends since birth, literally. So the Danforths were already family when they took me in, that made it a lot easier, but I still missed my parents. Hell, I still do at times. But the only reason I got through it was because of Chad, he helped me so much." Troy told her.

"Wow Troy, that's quite a story."

"Yeah I know. I don't really know why I told you my life story though. Not many people know that story, mainly just the Danforths, so I don't know why I just told you. That's usually something I like to keep to myself." He said, not sure why he told her, but the funny thing was he didn't regret it.

"Maybe you told me because you know you can trust me."

"Maybe." He replied. "But enough about me and my dreary past, we are supposed to be having fun, lets get back to it."

"Okay." She replied laughing. "What should we do Mr. Fun and Games?"

Troy thought about it for a minute until he decided on his favorite game. "Let's play Twister." He replied.

"Haha. Troy that is such a kiddy game. Besides there are only two of us, who is going to spin?"

"I'll be the spinner and still stay in my position, it wont be the first time." He answered. "Unless you're scared because you know you'll loose."

"Yeah right, when I kick your ass you are so scooping me ice cream." She replied.

"Fine, but if I win the same goes for you."

"Bring it." She dared, putting on her game face.

After an intense 45 minutes of the game Gabriella finally won. Troy should have won, but he was below Gabriella, so when she fell he fell with her. So she claimed that since he hit the mat first she won. Troy would have argued but he was having too much fun with Gabriella to start a fight over something so small, so he just let her win. Also, having Gabriella on top of him was a great prize in itself. After eating both their favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip, they decided to go get ready for bed since it was already 10 P.M.

After Troy got his pj's on, red basketball shorts with a black stripe and a black beater; he snuck into Gabriella's room and waited outside her bathroom door with a pillow in hand. About 2 minutes later an unexpecting Gabriella exited the bathroom in a teal cami and black booty shorts only to be hit with a pillow. It took her a few seconds to figure out what it was, but when she did she half yelled half laughed "Hey!" and ran over to her bed to grab a pillow of her own. After she had her weapon she casually started walking over to Troy saying,"You are so going to get it Troy Bolton." Then a full blown pillow fight ensued.

After 10 minutes the exhausted pair plopped down on the bed laughing while trying to catch their breath. Once Gabriella caught her breath enough she turned to Troy gloating. "Once again I kicked your ass."

"What are you talking about I whipped you, and I started it, so I should win this one." Troy said.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella said while grabbing a pillow and smacking Troy with it in between saying, "Well I'm going to finish it."

With that Troy pushed Gabriella to the side so she was now lying on her back and hit her with a pillow right in the face, and before she could grab one to fight back with he got on top of her. He was hovering over her trapping her in while she fought to try to get out from under him so he wouldn't win. After about 30 seconds she realized it was no use, she wasn't going anywhere, and just gave up.

Smiling Troy moved so he was just inches from her face and said in a low, sexy voice "I win." With that he lowered himself the two more inches and kissed her. The kiss was slow and gentle and as it progressed she wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair.

Finally Troy pulled back and they looked into each others eyes while smiling. Then a look of horror crossed Troy's features as he hurriedly got off her.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked sitting up.

"I'm so sorry about that Gabs."

"I'm not."

"I just, I was caught up in the heat of the moment and… wait your not?"

"No, I'm glad you kissed me. Besides, it was am amazing kiss Troy."

"Yeah." He responded. "Umm, I guess I'll let you get to bed. Night Gabs." He said before walking out of her room.

"Night." She called.

So they both went to bed unsure of where they stood. But one thing was certain, they both had a great time together today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys, SOOO sorry for the delay, I'm such a procrastinator. I had this chapter written, I just never typed and posted it. I was going to do it a few days ago but my sister has been doing a project so I haven't been able to get on the computer. But good news, I'll be able to post the next chapter very soon. I am almost done writing it, so I'll have it up by Wednesday or Thursday. Anyway, make sure to tell me what you think of this chapter.**

The next day Troy and Gabriella decided to avoid each other. Troy was avoiding her because kissing her was very unprofessional. Falling for her was even more professional and unacceptable, but the more time he spent with her the more unavoidable it became. So for now he was going to avoid her for the time being in hopes of figuring things out and hopefully getting over her. Of course he was still going to watch over and protect her, but he would just spend less time getting to know her.

The reason was avoiding Troy was because she was afraid. She had a feeling he was going to regret the kiss and she really didn't want him to. Not only was that kiss absolutely amazing, but also she was starting to fall for him. He was such a fun person to be around. He also made her feel like the only person on the planet when he looked at her. She wanted to be with Troy, but she knew he would never allow it and that killed her.

They had successfully tip-toed around each other all morning. They only had one close call, but Troy dodged it by jumping into the bathroom before Gabriella saw him.

Even though they were successful so far Troy knew it was only a matter of time before they saw each other, and he still wasn't ready. He had to get out of here before he screwed up and lost his job. He decided to escape and talk to Chad.

Of course before he left he made sure all the doors and windows were locked so no one would be able to get in. Then he told Gabriella he was going out and to stay in the house with the doors and windows locked.

Gabriella was pretty pissed that Troy just left her here. What made it worse was that he told her to lock the door and not let anyone in. She seriously felt like a two year old, but to some sense she understood where Troy was coming from. It was still his job to protect her and he was sticking to it. What she didn't know was that Troy wanted her safe because he cared about her. It came down to a lot more then just his job.

When Troy arrived Chad was shooting hoops. Just as Chad was about to take a three point shot Troy ran up and stole the ball.

"Looks like I can still school you." Troy Teased.

"That's only because I didn't know you were there.

"Dude stop making excuses and just admit it, I got game."

"Yeah you do, but so do I." Chad said.

With that the boys played an intense game of one-on-one. After an hour the game finally ended with Troy winning 60-52.

"Told you I'd school you. I could beat you with my eyes closed." Troy said cockily.

"Shut up, you didn't win by that much. Let's go grab some lunch, I'm starving.

"Works for me."

At the diner Troy and Chad both ordered their food and as they waited they started catching up.

"So what's up with this bizarre meeting Troy?"

"Nothing, I just needed to get out of the house."

"Why do I get the feeling something else is going on? Are you lying to me?" Chad asked.

"Everything's fine dude." Troy responded right before their food came.

After eating a few bits in silence a new conversation ensued, this one started by Troy.

"Would you ever choose a girl over your job?"

"Umm it depends how hot she is." Chad joked.

"No really man."

"If I really thought she was worth it and a real relationship could form I would, yeah."

As Chad said that Troy knew he had to try with Gabriella. He could see a real relationship form and she was defiantly worth it. "Why what is this about?" Chad asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Bull shit dude, you are falling for her aren't you?"

"I don't know, I might be. What am I supposed to do?"

"Go for it. You haven't been in a relationship in like two years and you never had a very serious girlfriend. It's time to let someone in Troy."

"I know it is, but I wish I wasn't risking my job doing it."

"Give it a shot. Maybe Greg won't even find out about it."

"Okay, I'll think about it. But I better get back, she's been alone for two hours and that really makes me nervous." Troy said as he paid his half of the pill.

"Okay, well it was great talking to you again. I missed ya man."

"Thanks. I'll try to call more."

"Okay. Good Luck." Chad responded.

20 minutes later Troy arrived at Gabriellas house. As soon as he got in he went to check on her. He found her asleep in her bed. She must have falled asleep reading because she had a book in her hands. He slowly walked over taking the book from her hands and placing it one the bedside table. He gently leaned over and kissed her head and caressed her cheek.

As he was getting up to walk out of her room he heard a faint voice call for him. "Troy?"

"Hey. Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine. Where did you go that whole time?"

"I went to Chad's. I just really needed to talk to him. Sorry I left you."

"That's okay. Is that the same Chad you lived with?"

"Yeah. Well I am going to head downstairs."

"Okay. I'm going to get changed into pj's and I'll be right down. Then do you think we could talk?"

"Sounds good. See ya then."

"As Troy left her room Gabriella couldn't help but wonder why the change in Troy's mood. This morning he wouldn't talk or look at her. Now she could have sworn she felt Troy caressing her cheek as she was sleeping. They were defiantly going to talk. She was confused and wanted answers.

But for now she had to get changed. She took her t-shirt, shorts and bra off leaving her in only her panties, which was an almost completely transparent thong. She liked to call them her tp or tt undies. Tp meant transparent panties and tt meant transparent thong.

As she walked over to her dresser to pick out pajamas something moving outside caught her eye and she froze.

She looked over at her balcony and nearly died at the sight. She saw a man with a creepy smirk climbing down it.

With that Gabriella started to panic. How long had he been watching her? How long had he known where she lived? How was she safe anymore? As all these questions were running through her head she slowly walked over to the balcony doors to close the blinds. She couldn't stand the thought of him watching her; she was beginning to feel very ill.

As she was closing the blinds she saw a note hanging from the door from the outside. She opened the door and grabbed the note with a shaky hand.

As she read what it said tears fell from her eyes and bile formed in her throat. Her hands were shaking so bad she could barely read it, but there were no mistaking the words.

_Pretty boy won't be able to protect you forever. You are all mine and we WILL be together. P.S. I love watching you undress._

With that Gabriella slowly slipped down the wall, tears streaming sown her face and sobs escaping her throat. She had a million thoughts running through her head and she was frozen in fear. She couldn't move to do any of the things she knew she should do: get dressed, get Troy and tell him what happened, or even get off the floor.

Instead she just laid there crying. Fear had completely taken over her body. Not only was she afraid for herself, but she was also afraid for Troy. This guy had completely crossed the line and she had a feeling things were about to get a lot more dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy, I know I said I'd have this up like Thursday of last week, but I have the flu and haven't been able to do anything but sleep and take meds!!! Also I didn't even have a chance to start writing the next chapter yet since I have been soo sick, but I'll try to have it up as soon as possible. Well tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas about what should happen next. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure where I should go from here. Anyway, hope you like it!!!**

Troy had gotten his pajamas on and went downstairs at least 45 minutes ago. He had been waiting for Gabriella so they could talk, but for some reason she never came down.

"_Maybe she just fell asleep." _He thought as he made his way upstairs to go to bed. But as he was walking past her room he heard what sounded like muffled crying coming from inside. Worry surged through him and he threw the door opened without even knocking.

The sight infront of him shattered his heart and made him search for danger. Something had defiantly happened while he was downstairs and he was already kicking himself because of it.

He found a naked, disheveled Gabriella curled up in a ball by the wall crying her eyes out.

He ran over to her and gently tried to get her to calm down and tell him what happened. When she wouldn't, he picked her up bridle style and placed her in her bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and began to gently caress her cheek. After a few more minutes she began to settle a bit and finally looked at Troy. Her eyes were filled with hurt and fear, and although he didn't think it was possible, his worry increased.

"What happened Gabi?" He asked desperate for an answer.

"He…he." She tried unsuccessfully to give him an answer. When she found it impossible to answer with words she did the only thing she could think to do to answer his question, she gave him the note.

Troy opened the note with a questionable look on his face, but the look soon turned into one of complete rage as he read what it said. He was about to run out of the house and hunt this guy down when a delicate hand grabbed his bulging arm.

"Troy, I want nothing more then for you to catch him but you are never going to find him right now, it's dark and rainy outside. Besides he could be anywhere."

"I don't care Gab's; I am going to find him. I'll search for days if I have to."

Once again panic began to spread through Gabriella. The thought of him leaving her alone brought terrible images into her head.

"Troy, don't leave me." She said with her voice cracking and tears falling from her eyes.

The sight of Gabriella hurting again completely expelled the hatred inside of him. The only thing he could think of was her. I'm not going anywhere, promise. Umm, I'll let you have some privacy and I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Troy no, please stay with me. There is no way I'll be okay by myself. Please just stay in here tonight." She said on the verge of hysteria.

The sight of her like this killed Troy. There was no way he would leave her side tonight, not while she was like this.

He walked over to her bed and climbed in, both of them slipping under the covers. He slipped off his shirt before resting his head down on the pillow. As soon as he did Gabriella crawled over to him resting her head on his bear chest and tangling her legs with his.

After a few minutes of lying there Troy suddenly became hard. He realized in the mayhem Gabriella still never got dressed. Despite all the craziness earlier he still noticed Gabriella was still only wearing a thong, those thoughts were just unimportant earlier. But now that he was just lying here with her body tangled with his that is all he could think about.

He knew it was wrong especially considering the situation they just experienced, but his thoughts were consumed with her body. All he could think about was her warm body that was resting against him. Her sexy arms that were wrapped around his torso. Her per breast and erect nipples that rubbed against his stomach every time she moved. And that warm, moist mound that was against his outer thigh at this very second. A shiver ran through him as these thoughts circled around his mind.

"Are you cold?" Gabriella quietly asked, interrupting his sexual daydream.

"No, I'm fine." He answered, his voice an octave higher then normal.

Okay, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep in this situation. He had to get her to put something on. "Umm Gab's, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as her eyes locked with his.

"Put this on." He said, handing her the shirt he took off earlier.

Gabriella's eyes doubled in size and her cheeks flushed bright red. "Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I still never got clothes on." She said slipping into his t-shirt.

"I really don't mind." He said with a smirk. "It's just a little distracting."

With that the two fell silent and Gabriella rested her head back on Troy's chest. He thought she was asleep until he heard her quietly whisper to him.

"Troy?"

"Yeah Gab's?"

"What was up with you this morning, you wouldn't talk or look at me. Was the kiss really that repulsive?"

"Are you kidding, the kiss was absolutely amazing. You are absolutely amazing."

"Then why were you ignoring me?"

"I was confused and scared. I felt like you would get in the way of my job and I couldn't let that happen. It's very unprofessional of me to fall for you, but I just can't help it, I'm falling hard Gab's and I'm done trying to stop it. I want to be with you, but will you be willing to be with someone who's working for you? I mean, I don't have the safest job, and is that going to be okay with you? I guess what I am asking is, Gabriella do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Troy since the day I saw you in the restaurant 2 weeks ago I wanted nothing more then to be yours and for you to be mine. Sure your job will make me nervous, but it is something you love to do and I support that. Plus, I am seeing first hand how amazing you are at it. It is something I would never ask you to give up. So as long as our relationship won't get in the way of your job and you won't get distracted then yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She said looking into his amazingly blue eyes.

"I promise I won't get distracted. So… can I kiss my girlfriend now?" He asked beaming down at her.

"You may." She said, beaming back.

With that the two had their first kiss as a couple. They let out all their hurt, fear, anger, and worry the night caused into that kiss. They both knew they could get through this together; and now they were just that, they were a couple.


End file.
